Helck
|2='Helck' after being introduced.}} |weight = |relatives = Cless (Younger Brother) |species = Human |gender = Male |abilities = Superhuman physical prowess |occupation = Hero |level = 99 (Power) |partners = Vamirio |manga = Chapter 1 |aliases = Topless Warrior (,) Hero Killer (,) }} Helck (ヘルク, Heruku) is the eponymous protagonist of Helck and the older brother of the hero Cless. Appearance Helck is a tall, heavily muscled, husky man with blue hair. He is usually found topless except for a large red cape that he wears. After going berserk, Helck's hair turned black. Helck full.png|Helck's appearance Helck in his childhood.png|Helck in his childhood Personality Helck is a softhearted, somewhat naive person who easily trusts others and tries to stay positive in every situation. He will do anything to protect his loved ones. |2='Helck' during his battle against Augis}} His determination is remarkable, so it is hard for him to accept defeat and move on. His personality has made him blind in the past and an easy target for the schemes of Mikaros. Helck is filled with regret and repressed anger, which threatens to make him lose control and harm his friends. Abilities & Powers As a hero and possessing a power level of 99, Helck is undoubtedly a very powerful individual. He's noted to be more powerful than the average hero. He is also a quick learner. Mikaros stated that Helck would become a significant obstacle to the human forces. Besides his combat abilities, Helck is an extremely talented cook and managed to defeat various famous cooks in a cooking contest. He learned his cooking skills from Rafaed. Magic Fear (恐怖, Kyōfu): Helck's special hero power is an aura of fear. Helck's aura has caused humans and demons alike to freeze in place. Physical Abilities Immense Speed & Reflexes: Helck is extremely fast and possesses remarkable reflexes, as he was able to keep up with the Warrior of Darkness. Immense Strength: Helck possesses great strength that he is able to use to defeat monsters easily. His punches are able to generate shockwaves that travel dozen of meters. Immense Durability: Helck can withstand an incredible amount of beating. He withstood Augis' attacks when Augis was the Warrior of Darkness. Helck can endure the Human King's beams and attacks. Immense Endurance: Helck is able to run incredible distances without fatigue, never showing signs of exhaustion. Regeneration: Helck is capable of regenerating from wounds. It is an ability which he calls "Super Regeneration Conditioning". He possessed this ability since his early childhood. Miscellaneous Abilities Indomitable Will: Helck has displayed an ability that no else has been able to do, ignore the Will of the World. Super Concentration Mode: Helck claps and gives a loud shout before performing a task at an incredible pace. Fighting Style Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Helck is excellent at hand-to-hand combat, able to defeat most enemies with ease. Proficient Swordsman: Helck managed to pick up quickly how to use the sword from Alicia. Helck also managed to effortlessly deflect the Human King's Wave Cannon. Proficient Marksman: Helck picked up marksman skills from Alicia. Equipment Hero Killer (Formerly): Helck wielded a broken sword called the Hero Killer that could inflict fatal injuries on a hero. Fallen Heroes sword: A sword given to Helck by Augis. Slightly cursed, it can mend itself nearly instantaneously even when the blade is shattered. Major Battles *Helck vs Cless (Human Castle) (Helck's Past Arc) *Helck vs Mikaros (Human Castle) *Helck vs Mikaros (Urum Castle) *Helck and Vamirio vs Sea Monster *Helck and Vamirio vs Tothman King *Helck and Vamirio vs Augis *Helck and Vamirio vs Golem *Helck and Vamirio vs Mikaros and winged soldiers *Helck and Vamirio vs Mikaros and winged soldiers *Helck vs Cless (Human Castle) (Save the Humans Arc) *Helck, Cless, and Vamirio vs Warriors of Ruin *Helck, Asuta, and Vamirio vs Human King *Helck vs Will of the World Trivia *Helck's circlet was a gift from Sharuami. Cless wears a matching one. References Navigation Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans